-¡Surprise!-
by Anny Akari
Summary: A un día de su cumpleaños Sousuke descubre que a su madre le importa más "El Rancho del Amor" que él, que Rin se ha vuelto psicópata, que Nanase ha desaparecido y que le ha tocado a él encontrarlo; ¿y qué mejor manera que seguir las instrucciones del pelirrojo? ¡Happy B-day atrasado, Sousuke! [Souharu tan leve que no.]


**N.A:** _El día 14 fue el cumpleaños de Sou. *u* *corason corason* Pero no me dio tiempo a acabar esto, así que... xD Lo subo ahora, atrasado, pero lo subo. xD A ver si actualizo Tag für Tag o Discrepant pronto, ay. xD_

 **Pairing:** _SouHaru [SousukexHaruka] MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY LEVE._

 **Advertencias: ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA EN ESTE ONE-SHOT TIENE SENTIDO.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Kyoto Animation_ _y Ohji Kouji._

* * *

 **Surprise**

* * *

Estaba estresado. Siendo totalmente sinceros, estaba _muy_ estresado.

Y no era para menos; no cuando su mejor amigo —de toda la vida— no paraba de gritar y berrear detrás de él exigiendo una solución a sus problemas. Era terriblemente agobiante y Sousuke nunca fue bueno lidiando con esas cosas. Pero claro, se trataba de Rin, y evidentemente, no podía negarle nada —no porque tuviese complejo de padre o algo del estilo, no, jamás—, incluso cuando aquello le estaba haciendo llegar a puntos en los que temía por la integridad de su cabellera.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor y dejar de gritar? —Acabó por expresar el más alto al pelirrojo, que respondió con un mohín nada adecuado a su edad—. Si seguimos así no vamos a solucionar nada.

—¡Ya te le he dicho! —Quizás la inteligencia del tiburón estaba demasiado limitada en ese momento como para comprender que "deja de gritar" significaba que no debía responder gritando, tal como estaba haciendo—. Haru me dejó ayer plantado y no contesta a mis llamadas.

Claro, como no, pensó Sousuke. Nanase siempre estaba en medio de todos los embrollos del pelirrojo; debería de haberlo pensado antes. Y no es que odiara al chico, no, de hecho habían empezado a llevarse mejor últimamente, pero eso no quitaba que el más alto supiese de sobra que el delfín era el causante de la mayoría de berrinches ilógicos de su mejor amigo. Y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, el corazón dramático de Rin era el autor de la mayoría de problemas; cualquier cosa que le sucediese al de cabello rojizo, incluso la más banal, era tomada por éste casi como un atentado —véase la vez que Makoto se disculpó por no poder ir a tomar algo con el pelirrojo por tener un evento familiar, y el tiburón en seguida acertó a asegurar que aquello era un plan del castaño para dejarlo solo en la calle y así comprobar en un experimento social ilegal que tipo de reacciones tenía—, atentado que, por supuesto, el más alto de Samezuka tenía que arreglar. Aquello empezaba a hacer mella en él y estaba planteándose seriamente si debería comprarse píldoras para evitar la caída del pelo y detener así una posible alopecia temprana causada por las desdichas del de dientes afilados.

—Vale, Nanase te dejó plantado. —Aseveró el más alto, ya hablaría con la caballa de esto después—. ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

Rin suspiró mientras posaba su mano en la frente, como si la tarea de explicarle a Yamazaki lo sucedido fuese a agotarle todas las energías. Después se repuso de su improvisada actuación —digna de un casting para una telenovela sobre ranchos y líos familiares—, para fulminar a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

—No solo me dejó plantado, Sousuke —Insistió el pelirrojo—. Te estoy diciendo que ignoró mis llamadas. Las ignoró.

—Vale, ignoró tus llamadas. ¿Y? Nanase no suele llevar el móvil consigo, estaríamos hablando de un gran acontecimiento a nivel mundial sí te hubiese contestado.

Rin levantó las cejas. Una por el hecho de que Sousuke parecía no tener en cuenta lo dramático de la situación, y otra porque el más alto parecía conocer más de la vida de Haruka de lo que aparentaba. O al menos así funcionaba en su cabeza, porque desde el exterior simplemente parecía que había levantado ambas cejas con intenciones de poner cara de imbécil.

—Creo que no has pillado lo que te digo. ¡No me contestó al teléfono porque tenía el móvil apagado! —Vociferó de nuevo el más bajo.

—¡¿Entonces de que te extrañas?! ¿Cómo te iba a contestar si estaba apagado? —Preguntó Sousuke, que empezaba a sospechar que en la cabeza de Rin había empezado a florecer una cantidad considerable de serrín que amenazaba con sustituir su cerebro.

—Haru _nunca_ tiene su teléfono apagado —El tiburón siguió insistiendo—. Makoto le obligó a que lo cargase cada día aunque no hiciese falta y ahora ya es costumbre. Puede que no lo use, pero siempre tiene batería.

—Pues entonces pregúntale a Tachibana. —Concluyó el moreno, aunque dentro de sí mismo sintió un pequeño malestar ante la idea de que a la caballa inexpresiva le hubiese pasado algo.

—Ya lo hice. Dijo que no está en su casa, así que no puede ir a visitar a Haru. Él también está preocupado.

—Habla entonces con el niño amarillo o el señor "mis gafas son bellas" de Iwatobi.

—Están de viaje escolar, mi hermana también.

—Rin —Soltó sin previo aviso el más alto—, acaban de empezar el puto curso. No pueden estar ya de maldito viaje.

—Sousuke —Prosiguió el tiburón—, son gente distinta, con costumbres distintas a las nuestras. No trates de imponerle tus ideas preconcebidas, los estás oprimiendo.

El más alto se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de pura desesperación. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil lidiar con Rin?

—No hables de ellos como si perteneciesen a una tribu indígena en el medio de la selva, por favor. Están a diez minutos a pie —Insistió el de cabello oscuro, tratando de calmar al de orbes ardientes—. Vale, como veo que no vamos a ningún sitio… ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

Solo cuando el enfado en los ojos de Rin dio paso a una sonrisa traviesa Sousuke supo en lo que se había metido. En realidad, aunque Rin era todo un _dramaqueen_ y lloraba por cualquier cosa —que cambiasen de estante sus cereales en el supermercado, por ejemplo—, también era un buen manipulador; quién sabe si todos esos lloriqueos incesantes mientras se veía la telenovela que echaban por la tarde en lugar de estudiar durante su época en Samezuka le habían servido para ahora hacer berrinches falsos dignos de cuatros Oscar. Y quizás un Goya.

—Quiero que vayas a casa de Haru y compruebes que está bien. —Indicó el nadador más bajo, como quien habla del tiempo, a pesar de que la cara del más bajo indicaba que parecía haber pronunciado todo una secuencia ilimitada de tabúes.

 **—**

—¡Joder, menuda mierda!

Quizás no era la hora más apropiada para ir maldiciendo por ahí, pero poco le importaba. Estaba muy enfadado. _Muy_ enfadado. Dios era testigo —y también su madre, porque el gritillo que soltó no fue silencioso, precisamente—, de que él se había negado a ese estúpido, ilógico y suicida pedido de su mejor amigo. ¡Lo había hecho, en serio! Con todo el dolor que aquello le había supuesto, le había negado algo a Rin. Por supuesto, esto había causado un shock considerable en el pelirrojo, que no acostumbraba a que Sousuke le negase nada. ¿Y qué había hecho? Gritar como un loco, por supuesto, el más alto estaba casi al cien por cien seguro de que Rin había sobrepasado cualquier límite de decibelios saludables para el tímpano. Y su madre había acudido rápidamente alertada por los insoportables sonidos de tortura provenientes del cuarto de su hijo y los había echado a ambos a la calle para que no le impidiesen el visionado de su telenovela con sus discusiones estúpidas.

Porque si, la madre de Sousuke, en lugar de intervenir por su hijo había decido intervenir por el bien de su programa favorito. ¡Cuánto amor familiar!

Pero aquello no detuvo a Rin, no. Sousuke continuó escuchando cosas tipo: "¡Es que nunca me escuchas!","Jamás te esfuerzas por entenderme", "Para una cosa que te pido y no la haces, gracias.", "¡Deja de joderme la vida!" acompañados por supuesto de sus correspondientes variantes. ¿Qué había hecho mal él para ser tratado así? Siempre había querido lo mejor para Rin, pero el chico parecía hasta avergonzarse de él… ¿Estaría Tachibana pasando por la misma situación con Nanase? ¿Acaso era esto la adolescencia? ¿Qué podía hacer él como pad—mejor amigo para arreglar la situación? Quizás solo debía esperar a que las hormonas alborotadas del pelirrojo se calmasen. Lástima que mientras pensaba en esas cosas tan profundas y propias de un MEJOR AMIGO su cerebro decidiese poner fin a los berridos de gato atropellado —véase Rin afónico de tanto gritar— accediendo a la maldita petición.

Y así es como había acabado ahora, delante de la casa de Nanase y lamentándose por su suerte —y su disfunción cerebral— ante la atenta mirada de un gato que parecía compadecerse de él. Viendo que su situación era tan patética que hasta un independiente felino se paraba en su camino para mirarle con piedad decidió que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha hacía la casa de la caballa inexpresiva para acabar todo cuanto antes. Evidentemente no contaba con el esfuerzo que le iba a suponer llamar a la puerta del delfín, sentía que si realmente no pasaba nada y todo había sido un drama de su mejor amigo quedaría en una situación tan patética que sus padres le echarían de casa indefinidamente por tonto. Después de diez minutos pensando en ello, decidió arriesgarse y timbrar.

Oh, sorpresa.

No había nadie en casa.

Bien, pensó Sousuke, si no contestan pues me largo y santas pascuas. Y así se lo transmitió a Rin por mensaje. Y el moreno podía jurar y perjurar que el pelirrojo rompió todos los récords guiness —si es que existían— de velocidad para mandar el mensaje. No tardó ni cinco segundos en responder obligando al de orbes turquesa a tratar —al menos—, de abrir la puerta por él mismo. Y así lo hizo. Pero la puerta está cerrada; y él no iba a forzarla. No quería ser juzgado por allanar la residencia de una caballa, menos que Tachibana se enterara; ¡le destrozaría! Pero Rin insistió de nuevo, y esta vez no se contentó con un mensaje; la llamada fue inminente.

—¡Sousuke! —A pesar de que la conversación era telefónica, el moreno aún notaba la voz de su amigo un toque más agudo de lo habitual—. ¿Cómo es eso de que pretendes irte?

—Bueno, la puerta está cerrada. —Trató de aclarar, aunque ya se lo había comentado en el mensaje.

—¿Y qué? ¡Haru puede estar en peligro igualmente! —Insistió el pelirrojo—. Entra por la puerta de atrás, siempre la tiene abierta, incluso algunas noches.

Sousuke estuvo a punto de replicar. Tenía para ello diversas razones; la primera, no quería que nadie pensase que estaba tan desesperado por ver a Nanase que no contento con comprobar la puerta delantera se iba a meter por la trasera como todo un acosador nivel experto —porque estaba preocupado, pero a ese extremo de fanatismo por una caballa no iba a llegar nunca—. Segunda, ¿por qué sabía el pelirrojo si la puerta del delfín estaba abierta por las noches? ¿Qué se traían entre estos dos? Rin aún era muy joven para cosas que debiesen llevarse a cabo _por la noche._ ¡Como su pad— mejor amigo, debería proteger su castidad! En ningún caso la razón que le llevaba a sentirse incómodo ante tal —posible— descubrimiento es que el de orbes estaba saliendo con el de ojos océano. Con Nanase. Nanase. Puto Nanase.

Pero no discutió porque sabía que si lo hacía Rin comenzaría otro drama adolescente de hormonas alborotadas y, por dios, a este ritmo acabaría sordo a los treinta. Ya tenía un hombro destrozado y no quería darles más razones a sus padres para que se planteasen seriamente desheredarlo por inútil y tonto. Así pues, vigilando que ningún vecino estuviese al acecho, atravesó con cuidado el césped de la casa del de orbes marinos y se escabulló hasta la puerta trasera. No le sorprendió descubrir que ésta estaba abierta, y armándose de valor —y repitiéndose "esto lo hago por Rin, no por Nanase, puto Nanase" de forma continuada y un tanto psicótica—entró en la propiedad ajena. La puerta daba directamente a la cocina y ninguna luz parecía encendida, por lo que Sousuke descartó rápidamente que el delfín estuviese en la planta baja. Tomó el móvil dispuesto a compartir esta nueva información con Rin, y descubrió que este le había llamado doce veces desde que habían hablado anteriormente —y habían pasado unos tres minutos—, pero antes de poder hacer nada, su móvil ya estaba vibrando con una nueva llamada entrante del pelirrojo.

—¡Sousuke! ¿Por qué no me cogías? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, solo estaba andando —Contestó el de cabello oscuro—. Aquí la pregunta es, ¿por qué me llamas si acabamos de hablar? Si quiero decirte algo te lo puedo comentar por mensaje.

—No me gusta recibir solo mensajes en una situación tan _… dramática_ —Puntualizó Rin—. Además, tengo llamadas gratis.

—Bueno, una inversión inteligente —Admitió Sousuke, Rin era de los que se podía pasar dos horas hablando por teléfono de las cosas más banales— Pero si pretendes que descubra si Nanase está bien o no me va a ser imposible pasear el teléfono en la mano conmigo mientras mantengo la llamada abierta.

—Oh, ya había pensado en eso. Tienes los auriculares en el bolsillo derecho, de nada.

Sousuke movió la mano libre a dicho lugar casi por inercia, para descubrir que sí, allí descansaban los auriculares de su teléfono —que por ser un Smartphone, contaban con un micrófono un poco antes de la separación de ambos receptores—, lo que automáticamente le hizo temblar. ¿Cuándo había escalado Rin tantos puestos en la escala de acosadores?

—No voy a preguntar cómo sabías donde estaban ni cuándo los pusiste en la chaqueta —aclaró el más alto—, porque prefiero pensar seguir pensando que eres normal y no un acosador violento que escala a las paredes de los edificios de sus víctimas y le deja todo babado.

Ignorando la respuesta de Rin —porque prefería no saber lo que decía—, el de cabello oscuro decidió indagar un poco más en la vivienda de Nanase. No porque le interesase descubrir un poco más de cómo vivía el delfín y si estaba realmente bien — ¡eso jamás! —, no, no. Taladrando su cabeza de nuevo con una repetición indefinida de "Esto lo hago por Rin, esto lo hago por Rin" llegó hasta el salón, o al menos creyó que lo era, ya que nunca había estado en casa del de ojos océano y todo eran meras especulaciones. Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando encontró el interruptor de la luz y la estancia se iluminó mostrando una mesa en el centro de lugar, con una televisión con unos cuantos DVD apilados en la parte baja del mueble que la sostenía. Aunque aquello no fue lo que centro su atención, si no una pequeña hoja de papel que descansaba sobre el mueble.

—Rin, ¿me escuchas? —Cuestionó el de ojos turquesa tomando el pequeño micrófono de los cascos entre las manos; como la respuesta fue inmediata decidió continuar—. Hay un papel al lado de la televisión; ¿debería mirarlo?

—¡Oh, Dios, por supuesto! —Eso fue lo único que entendió Sousuke, después lo único que oía era la voz de Rin emitiendo sonidos inhumanos y más propios de un animal en celo que de cualquier persona; aunque finalmente se calmó y procedió a hablar en lenguaje del homo sapiens—. Seguro que Haru te dejó una nota con su propia sangre confiando en que lo encontrarías.

Vaya, pues si que estaba perturbado el pelirrojo. Y eso que parecía un niño bueno desde el exterior. El de cabello oscuro trató de ignorar los desvaríos de su ex-compañero de cuarto para coger el papel; cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el color de la tinta era perturbadoramente similar al de la sangre.

—No sé si es casualidad, pero el papel está escrito en carmesí. —Confesó Sousuke, que no tardó en oír del otro lado gritillos de ¿emoción? Santo cielo, debería meter a Rin en un psiquiátrico ya—. No te emociones por favor, no se supone que debas alegrarte por algo como esto.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía. ¡Sabía que estaría escrito en sangre!

—¿Lo sabías? —Indagó Sousuke, todo aquello distaba mucho de parecer algo que sucediera de forma casual y comenzaba a pensar que solo era un plan orquestado por Rin en lo que parecía su nuevo hobby de acosador.

—Claro, mi intuición femenina nunca falla.

 _Un momento_.

—Rin, eres un hombre. —Indicó el menor.

—Tengo nombre de mujer. Eso cuenta.

Sousuke decidió no seguir discutiendo las excentricidades de su amigo y examinó con más cuidado el papel. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que parecía sangre en principio no era más que tinta de bolígrafo Bic rojo. ¡Y menudo susto le había metido el maldito boli! No le hizo falta examinar demasiado la estancia para encontrar al causante de su —casi— taquicardia apenas en uno de los cajones del mueble de la televisión.

—Lo siento, Rin, pero tu intuición "femenina" no es muy buena —Anunció el más alto, recalcando la palabra _femenina_ —. Era tinta de bolígrafo roja.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió el pelirrojo.

—Sí. El bolígrafo estaba al maldito lado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Acaso no dije que debería de ser sangre?! —Cuestionó de repente el de dientes afilados al otro lado del teléfono, aunque parecía evidente que no estaba dirigiéndose al menor, ya que su voz sonaba un poco más lejana, como si estuviese hablando con otra persona. Todo aquello era demasiado sospechoso para Sousuke.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Indagó, si aquello era un plan de Rin lo sentía, pero no iba a formar parte de él. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy.

—¿Qué? Nadie, por Dios, no estaba hablando con nadie, escuchas cosas. —Contestó rápidamente el mayor, aunque se notaba que las palabras iban atropelladas en un intento bastante pobre de aumentar así su veracidad.

Pero Sousuke estaba seguro de que había oído a Rin hablar en un tono de evidente molestia con otra persona.

—No me tomes por tonto, Matsuoka. —Advirtió, al otro se le crisparon los pelos solo de oír su apellido en esa voz tan grave.

—Está bien, Sousuke, la verdad… —Comenzó el otro, y el de cabello oscuro explicaba una buena explicación para el embrollo en el que le había metido—. Tengo un trastorno de disociación de personalidad y hablo conmigo mismo de vez en cuando.

Todo bien, todo correcto. Rin, quien anunciaba a los cuatro vientos hasta cuando se iba al puto baño a cagar de repente va y no le dice a nadie que tiene semejante trastorno. Tan creíble como que Sousuke es rubio.

—Ajá —Añadió el de cabello oscuro—. ¿Y cuándo dices que te lo diagnosticaron?

—Ayer.

—Ah, ¿te lo diagnosticaron ayer mientras te pasabas todo el día con mi madre discutiendo sobre si debía ser la tal Saya o Nana quien se quedase con Takumi? —Respondió el más alto rememorando como su madre y el pelirrojo se habían enzarzado en una bestial batalla en el sofá del comedor para saber quién debería quedarse con el protagonista de la telenovela.

—No sabía que te gustaba "El rancho del amor" —Acertó a decir el mayor.

—No cambies de tema, Rin.

—Me estás confundiendo. ¡Deja de oprimirme!

—No puedes hablar con tu otra personalidad, es físicamente imposible.

—Como se nota que no has visto Kuroko o Paprika, ¡inculto!

—¿Lo qué?

—Nada, sigue investigando.

Sousuke se planteó seriamente mandar todo a la mierda. De verdad que se lo planteó. Pero una duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro; si todo esto era un juego de Rin —que lo parecía— ¿cómo había conseguido convencer a Nanase para participar en él? Porque el de ojos océano no parecía precisamente del tipo colaborador. Temía por la integridad física del chico después de descubrir la nueva faceta de acosador de Rin. Solo por eso —por la curiosidad, nada más—, decidió continuar un poco más en esta locura. Y con esa idea en mente tomó el papel y lo leyó —en voz alta, para que Rin lo oyera— con cuidado.

"Donde las agua fluyen

Donde los sentimientos se estancan

Dime tú, alma encantada

Dime tú, ¿cuál es el margen?"

Por todos los santos, ¿acaso Nanase era ahora un poeta? ¿Es que no había nadie ni medio normal en su entorno? ¿Quizás le había poseído el espíritu de Bécquer? Se hallaba en sus cavilaciones cuando a través de los audífonos comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos nada humanos que en seguido lo pusieron alerta.

—¿Rin, qué te pasa?

—Nada, yo… —De nuevo los ruidos volvían a interrumpir a su dramático amigo—. Es sólo que… Es tan bonito… Que no he podido evitar llorar…

Vaya, pues no había nadie ni medio normal en su entorno. Ignorando los sollozos —y, ¿lamentos? Sousuke no podía descifrar el idioma alienígeno que Rin estaba usando para expresarse— y demás ruidos, el moreno se centró en tratar de descubrir que información pretendía dar ese "poema" o lo que fuere. ¿Por qué el maldito Nanase no le había facilitado las cosas poniendo un simple "Rin está loco y me ha llevado a X sitio"? No, tenía que ser poseído por el espíritu bohemio. Ugh, de verdad, que día estaba teniendo. Lo único "decente" —o que al menos parecía coherente para la prodigiosa e intelectual mente de Sousuke— del poema parecía el primer verso; no era difícil imaginarse un lugar donde el agua fluyera. ¿Quizás el río que pasaba por Iwatobi? Porque si era el caso, él no pensaba irse hasta allí. No quería saber ni la hora que era, pero seguramente era tarde y no le apetecía meterse en medio del bosque a buscar un río.

—Si esta cosa se refiere al río no pienso ir. —Sentenció Sousuke, más para sí mismo que para Rin, aunque éste último igualmente se dio por aludido.

—¿Estás loco? ¡El poema _claramente_ se refiere a la bañera! —Dedujo el pelirrojo, cuya máxima nota en literatura era un tres—. De verdad, no tienes ni idea.

Bueno, bueno. Que se pare el mundo. ¿Dónde estaba la _clara_ referencia a la bañera en ese poema de mierda, eh? ¡¿Dónde?! Cada vez estaba más que claro que el artífice de todo esto era el _dramaqueen_ al otro lado de la línea. Se dejaba en evidencia a sí mismo él solito. Quizás se lo creería si el Matsuoka tuviese un mínimo de conocimiento en literatura, pero no era el caso. ¡Si no diferenciaba una metáfora de una sinestesia!

Suspirando fuertemente tratando de no perder el control —véase gritarle como cerdo en la matanza al pelirrojo— por el bien de Nanas— de satisfacer su curiosidad; así fue caminando hacía el baño con las indicaciones que el de orbes ardiente le daba a través del móvil. Una vez allí, y tras encontrar el interruptor, no tardó en descubrir que flotando en la bañera —que por algún extraño y desconcertante motivo estaba llena— había un pequeño envoltorio de plástico que con toda probabilidad guardaba otro mensaje dentro. ¿Qué se supone que era esto?

—Rin, yo no soy el puto Detective Conan como para ponerme a investigar esta mierda buscando pistas por la casa de Nanase. —Concluyó con desgana, para su mala suerte, Rin seguía totalmente pendiente de cada cosa que decía.

—Sousuke, no puedes hacerle esto a Haru. Él ha confiado en ti para que lo salves de este secuestro. —Susurró dramáticamente el mayor a través del interfono.

—¿Secuestro? —El moreno elevó una ceja— ¿Desde cuándo esto es un secuestro?

—Me lo dice mi intuición femenina —Señaló Rin.

—Sigues siendo hombre.

—Con nombre de mujer.

—Bueno, pues si tan buena es tu intuición _femenina_ y tan capacitado estás para desvelar los misterios de los _hermosos_ poemas de Nanase, ¿por qué no cambiamos lugares y tú te vienes aquí a resolver el misterio y yo me voy a descansar a mi casa? —Señaló el menor, ya cansado de estar en casa ajena en absoluta soledad cuando podría estar en su casa comiendo tranquilamente sin hacer nada de provecho de su vida.

—Porque Haru quiere que tú lo salves de su secuestro.

—Dos cosas, Matsuoka —Comenzó el de orbes turquesa—. Primero, la caballa, en cualquier caso, no sabría quién vendría aquí.

—Mentira, su intuición femenina se lo dijo. Y no uses un mote tan despectivo, herirás sus sentimientos. —Sollozó el de orbes ardientes.

—Nanase es un hombre y no tiene sentimientos, excepto por la caballa.

—También tiene nombre de mujer. Y fingiré no haber oído el resto. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo es que estás tan seguro de que Haru es hombre, ¿has visto o tocado algo que lo compruebe?

Sousuke estuvo tentado a colgar. Razonar con Rin parecía una tarea imposible de llevar a cabo.

—Bueno, ya veo que tus argumentos son imbatibles. No digo lo mismo de tus extrañas y preocupantes especulaciones —Comentó el menor con sarcasmo—. Pero ahora vamos a discutir el segundo punto; ¿de verdad crees que alguien a quién secuestran tiene tiempo a escribir poemas y meterlos en botecitos de plástico para que floten sobre la bañera?

—Seguramente, al contrario que tú, el secuestrador fue capaz de apreciar la belleza en las estrofas de Haru y le permitió explayarse.

—Parece que hables de ti mismo.

—¡Yo sé apreciar la belleza de la poesía, pero no le he hecho nada a Haru, si es lo que insinúas! —Exclamó el de orbes ardientes.

A partir de aquello solo empezó una discusión en la que los argumentos de Rin eran cada vez más pobres e ilógicos —como si no lo hubiesen sido antes—, por lo que Sousuke hasta dejó de rebatirlos. Su amigo parecía tan empeñado en que llevase a cabo esa "expedición" en busca del supuesto secuestrado que el moreno pensó que sería injusto tirar por la borda todo el trabajo que esa panda de estúpidos había hecho sin razón aparente para ocuparle la tarde. Así pues, continuo su labor de Sousuke Holmes y fue recogiendo papeles con poemas escritos por toda la casa de Nanase. Ninguno de esos poemas era entendible para él, pero Rin _mágicamente_ descubría a que se referían cada uno de ellos —porque el de cabello rojizo continuó diciendo que él no tenía que ver así que el de ojos turquesa fingió creérselo— y así, de cada vez, iba encontrando un nuevo destino. La pista de la bañera le llevó al patio, donde encontró otra que le llevó a la cocina, y ésta le sacó de la casa de Nanase —cosa que agradeció, siendo sinceros, se sentía un maldito terrorista allí dentro—, y le dirigió a un pequeño templo cercano —según Rin, porque el poema solo hablaba de la "santa agua" y ahí no había nada de templos.

Pero bueno, no tenía nada que perder. Así que Sousuke puso rumbo a dicho lugar. Atravesó parte del bosque cercano a la casa del delfín porque según el de dientes afilados era un atajo —aunque el moreno creía que en realidad no lo era y solo quería liarlo más, porque, dios, era de noche y no veía una mierda— y al final, tras comerse como diez arboles y hacerse amigo de los arbustos que amablemente le enganchaban las piernas facilitándole un curioso lavado de dientes con tierra, consiguió llegar. Obviamente lo primero que hizo fue lavarse los dientes en una fuente del templo; vamos a ver, él necesitaba estar siempre perfecto. Una vez que se aseguró de que el color de sus dientes volvía a ser el blanco y no un asqueroso degradado entre el marrón y el verde comenzó su búsqueda de Nanase. Por supuesto, Rin y su _intuición femenina_ encontraron rápidamente el lugar.

Pero lo que halló allí le dejó sin palabras.

Detrás del templo, a unos cuantos pasos hacía el bosque, se encontraba la caballa. El chico estaba bien abrigado para protegerse del frío —porque el secuestrador era buena persona, diría Rin—, pero más allá de eso, la escena era realmente perturbadora. El de ojos marinos estaba atado a una silla allí. Sí, atado a una silla en un lugar público a las tantas de la noche. Todo muy seguro. Desde luego, el pelirrojo estaba más que perturbado y ahora Sousuke entendía porque Haruka no había podido volver a casa a pesar de llevar allí a saber cuánto tiempo.

—¡Oh, ha venido, mi salvador! —Comenzó Haru, y, aunque parecía que realmente estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en que su voz se adecuase al mensaje que transmitía, y en parte lo conseguía, su cara era otra historia; el desagrado por lo patético de la situación era evidente—. No esperaba menos de vos.

Sousuke casi se muere de risa; la situación no era en sí graciosa, porque Nanase podría haber sido atacado por cualquier otra persona si realmente había permanecido allí mucho tiempo de ese modo, pero no podía evitar estallar en carcajadas al escuchar lo que el chico le decía. Era tal cual el tipo de cosa que Rin le obligaría a decir para cumplir sus pocas saludables fantasías. Y era realmente cómico escuchar aquello en voz de Nanase, que a lo sumo durante toda su vida le había dedicado tres o cuatro frases completas en las que nunca había visto ningún afecto —o cualquier otro sentimiento, Nanase el robot no expresaba nada excepto que hablara de agua.

Le parecía una situación tan cómica que pensó que sería pecado no grabarla para la posteridad; fue en ese momento, en el que cogió el móvil para filmar aquello, que se dio cuenta de que Rin había dado por finalizada la llamada. Aquello le pareció terriblemente sospechoso; después de todo el esfuerzo que parecían haber llevado a cabo para elaborar esta "aventura" sería muy poco propio del de cabello rojizo darla por finalizada solo con encontrar a la caballa. _Muy sospechoso._

—Hey, Nanase. Mi princesa —Añadió, sin poder evitarlo, y el otro le fulminó con la mirada, wow, era su primer contacto con la mirada con intención comunicativa en toda su vida—. No te cabrees, así no te salvaré. ¿Qué pretende hacer Rin ahora?

El otro giró la cara dándole a entender que no iba a decir —o no podía— nada que no estuviese en su guión de damisela en apuros. Y Sousuke pudo entender que si no lo hacía era porque había alguien por allí vigilando que no se le fuese la lengua —probablemente le habían amenazado con comprar toda la caballa en 10 quilómetros a la redonda durante tres semanas, eso causaría la muerte de Nanase sin ninguna duda—, por lo que rápidamente agudizó su vista, pero no parecía haber nadie; ni en los alrededores del templo ni en la zona donde estaba atado Nanase. Aquello solo lo puso más alerta.

—Mira, Nanase —Comenzó—. No negaré que me resulta graciosa la situación, pero dime de una vez que está pasando.

El más bajo solo suspiró fuertemente. Luego miró hacia los lados y volvió a suspirar. Como odiaba su existencia en ese momento. Pero todo lo hacía por el agua. Bendito líquido.

—Oh, mi príncipe Sous- —Por un momento al nombrado casi le da una taquicardia, ¿Nanase le iba a llamar por su nombre? Pero el de ojos zafiro no parecía por la labor— Yamazaki. Temo que la desdicha le acecha al venir a mi encuentro.

Si bien el más alto de verdad quería reírse, el tono de Nanase —que había dejado atrás sus intentos de parecer una dama en apuros— le advertía que le dejase acabar con su humillante monólogo porque no iba a tolerar una interrupción más que alargara esa tortura. En su imaginación, el de ojos turquesa pensaba que la cosa habría sido aún más cómica si a Rin se le hubiese ocurrido maquillar a la caballa. Dios, si aquello hubiese ocurrido, le habría sacado mil fotos y se las habría puesto de foto de perfil en todas sus redes sociales, ¡el mundo debería ver eso! Lamentablemente el CI del Matsuoka había alcanzado su límite antes de llegar a tan majestuosa idea digna solo de mentes realmente innovadoras —como la de alguien que se parte medio hombro por gilipollas, mira tú.

—No se te da bien el papel de dama en apuros, Nanase —Comentó el otro, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia del mayor—. Quizás un vestido de época habría ayudado.

Quizás ahí se pasó un poco. Nanase le fusiló con la mirada de verdad y hasta le había parecido que —leyéndole los labios— había dicho que lo mataría después de esto. Aquello solo provocó una gran sonrisa en él, era la primera vez que provocaba una sola emoción en el delfín —aunque no fuese una demasiado agradable. Y embobarse con aquello fue su perdición, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de los pasos, que aunque suaves, aún se lograban escuchar y que venían desde atrás en dirección hacia él; también por estar ensimismado con Nanase hizo oídos sordos a las voces que habían parecido alrededor del templo. Y para cuando quiso darse la vuelta, alguien había decidido ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza.

No veía absolutamente nada, y la multitud de voces a su alrededor no era más que un murmullo difuso. Quiso liberarse, pero pronto notó unos fuertes brazos sujetando los suyos, que posteriormente fueron atados tal y como los tenía el de orbes océano. Aquello era demasiado serio para ser tomado como una broma. ¿Quizás no lo era? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que en realidad Rin fuese un drogadicto —lo que explicaría sus extrañas fantasías— con deudas con los camellos y lo había mandado a él para saldarlas porque Haru había fracasado? ¿Quizás el problema era con los yakuzas? ¿O la policía? ¿Quizás Rin se había prostituido de manera ilegal y había sido captado por una mafia? ¡Había tantas posibilidades, y él que pensaba que Rin era un buen niño!

—Me alegro de que hayas aparecido, Sousuke Yamazaki —Comentó una de las voces, presumiblemente de alguno de sus captores, porque no se parecía en nada a la de Nanase—. Hoy pondremos fin a tu desdicha juzgándote como se debe.

El moreno estaba que se cagaba los pantalones —¡qué poco _cool_ para alguien como él!, y aún por encima delante de Nanase; su autoestima quedaría por los suelos—, pero la situación no era para menos. Lo que había parecido un juego infantil de su mejor amigo parecía haberse tomado en un ¿ajuste de cuentas? —no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que estaba pasando realmente—, en el que él no quería estar metido.

—Y tu crimen es… —Susurró una nueva voz, a esas alturas la vejiga y el colón de Sousuke ya estaban preparados para su actuación final. Si ser sexy era un crimen, entonces entendía esto, y no, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero que mínimo que morir valorándose como corresponde antes de perder toda tu dignidad por una incontinencia.

—¡Cumplir los dieciocho! —Añadieron esta vez un montón de voces, de sobra conocidas para él.

Ah, claro… Espera, ¿QUÉ? No le dio tiempo para cuestionarse lo que estaba sucediendo en detalle, pues rápidamente la bolsa —esperaba que al menos no fuera una de la basura usada, ugh, que antihigiénico— que había estado en su cabeza fue removida. Y ante él no estaba una panda de yakuzas con navajas en mano, tampoco el cuerpo policial observándole ni un camello exigiéndole dinero. Para su sorpresa, quienes estaban allí no eran otros que parte de sus compañeros de Samezuka y toda la banda del club de natación de Iwatobi. ¿Había planeado todo aquello para celebrar su cumpleaños? No pudo evitar sentirse mal porque ni siquiera se había molestado en aprender el nombre de algunos de los presentes y ellos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo. Como por ejemplo la lapa amarilla o el gafas locas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—Chicos, no sé como agradecerles que hayan hecho todo esto por mí —Dijo, aunque había partes del plan que no "agradecía", precisamente— pero mi cumpleaños es el catorce, y hoy es trece.

—¡Eso te crees tú! —La mano negra de todo aquel embrollo apareció de la nada y entonces Sousuke entendió porqué había colgado—. Mira tu reloj.

Decidió obedecer, porque tras descubrir esa nueva faceta de Rin —bastante preocupante, ya hablaría con la señora Matsuoka—, prefería no meterse en problemas. La sorpresa llegó cuando observó en su reloj digital que ya había pasado de medianoche; eso explicaba la oscuridad que les rodeaba, apenas apaciguada por las pocas farolas, y también así encontraba lógica al frío que poco a poco había ido tomado parte del ambiente. Bueno, pensó, está claro que estos chicos lo han pensado bien. Habían conseguido atraparle justo cuando comenzaba el día de su cumpleaños, con una felicitación, que además de ser la primera, era la más original y "divertida" —en parte, no lo vamos a negar— que probablemente viviría en toda su vida. Ni su madre había sido tan puntual para felicitarle nunca. _Su madre._

¡Mierda!

Ni siquiera había avisado de que iba a llegar tarde y ya era totalmente de noche. Se había ido de casa sin explicaciones —técnicamente había sido su madre quién le había echado para ver la telenovela, pero igualmente la culpa sería suya porque su madre siempre tenía la razón aunque no la tuviese—, no quería ni mirar el teléfono. Una sola llamada perdida de su madre y ya se podía dar por muerto. Al menos tendría una muerte feliz, rodeado de amigos —y personas que por alguna extraña razón se habían esforzado en participar en esa locura a pesar de que Sousuke les ignoraba de tal manera en su vida que en lugar de aprenderse su nombre se limitaba a ponerle un mote despectivo—, siendo guapo, hermoso y carismático en demasía. ¡Y además Nanase le había llamado "mi príncipe"! No podía pedir más; moriría feliz —aunque no tan feliz como si el delfín se hubiese vestido como una dama de época, pero quizás aquello ya era demasiado pedir.

—Sousuke —Llamó de nuevo Rin, viendo que su amigo estaba atontado observando algún punto del espacio—. ¿Puedo saber qué haces?

—Rezar a cuentos dioses conozco para que los capítulos de "El rancho del amor" duren lo suficiente como para que mi madre no note mi ausencia.

—Ah, eso. No te preocupes, yo mismo le conté a tu madre sobre lo que teníamos planeado; así que ya sabía que ibas a llegar tarde.

El moreno le cuestionó con la mirada. No sabía si estar agradecido porque su sentencia de muerte parecía desvanecerse en el aire o preocuparse porque su mejor amigo llevaba una mejor relación con su madre que con él mismo. Y entonces una idea cruzó su mente.

—Entonces —Comenzó, ante la atenta mirada del de orbes ardientes—, ¿qué me echara de casa también fue parte del plan?

—Ah, no. Eso lo hizo porque molestabas en serio.

Vaya, pues no era teatro; parece que era serio eso de que a su madre le importaba más ver y escuchar claramente las aventuras de "El Rancho del amor" que su propio hijo.

—Vaya… —Era duro saber que importas menos que una telenovela cuyo presupuesto a penas y alcanzaba cien yenes.

—No te deprimas, es que "El Rancho del Amor" es demasiado buena —Insistió Rin, nadie secundó su moción, así que cambió de tema—. ¡Bueno, es la hora de los regalos!

Regalos. Bueno, quizás aquello le levantaba un poco ánimo. Poco a poco la gente —que había permanecida detrás mientras ellos hablaban—, comenzó a acercársele con bolsas, tanto grandes como pequeñas; Sousuke trató de agradecerles a todos con su nombre, pero como no se acordaba ni de la mitad usó apodos como si estuviese bromeando, que no era el caso. A sus manos llegaron chaquetas, pantalones, camisetas —un montón, la mitad no eran de su talla, lo entendía, tenía demasiado musculo para las tiendas normales—, revistas —entre ellas una que le regaló Rin, cuyo título era "Hard Boys"; prefería ni abrirla—, calzado —sorprendentemente de su talla, no tardó en adivinar quién había conseguido la información—, un peluche de pingüino, unas gafas de ¿mariposa?, un set para el té y tres bañadores prácticamente idénticos. Las cosas más raras, por supuesto, habían sido obsequiadas por los Iwatobi Locos Club. Y para ser concretos, los bañadores habían sido parte de Haruka, que le había echado la bronca del siglo —con la mirada, fue Makoto quién verbalizó la situación— por haber osado decir que las prendas eran "muy bonitas pero no tanto como para comprar tres iguales" cuando eran _claramente_ apreciables las diferencias entre ellas. Claro, aquello estaba tan claro como sus malditas poesías.

—Bueno, sé que va a sonar repetitivo, chicos —anunció el de ojos turquesa, después de haberle aclarado a Nanase que un milímetro menos de grosor en el dibujo del bañador no era un diferencia notable—, pero quiero agradeceros todo esto. Ha sido el cumpleaños más raro de mi vida; pero por ello estoy seguro que será el más divertido que jamás viviré.

Luego de aquel pequeño discurso, todos estallaron en aplausos y risas. Como ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos —los torneos de natación ya eran recuerdos lejanos—, no tardaron nada en empezar a contar cosas para ponerse al tanto unos a otros. Incluso Nanase tuvo algo que aportar —seguramente obligado por alguien—, así que Sousuke no fue menos; habló de lo bien que le iba en rehabilitación, y a pesar de que era probable que no pudiese volver a nadar estaba casi seguro que pronto aquel dolor que le había perseguido cesaría para siempre. Todos se alegraron de la noticia; y decidieron contar algunas historias de humor para mantener el buen ambiente. Rin trató de aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para contar una buena historia de terror pero Haruka se lo impidió —por dios, la historia no había ni comenzado y Makoto ya había empezado a llorar y amenazaba con convertir aquel lugar con su aseo personal, vamos, que se mearía en cualquier momento si aquello seguía—, lo cual, en parte, sirvió para que se dieran cuenta de que habían pasado unas cuantas horas de medianoche entre amenas charlas y ya era hora de volver a casa. La gente se fue retirando y Sousuke agradeció a todos de nuevo; sólo Tachibana, Rin y Nanase se quedaron.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas, Sousuke? —Preguntó Rin, cuando éste se había despedido ya de la lapa amarilla de Iwatobi.

—¿De qué? ¿De esta locura? —Comentó el otro, con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro! ¡Nos llevó mucho tiempo —insistió el de cabello rojizo—, y esfuerzo! Sobre todo para convencer a algunas personas de que participaran.

Aquello era una indirecta muy directa para Nanase, evidentemente.

—Sigo sin entender porque tuvo que ser mi casa el centro de este circo —Comentó el de ojos océano—, y menos entiendo porqué tenía que hablar así allí sentado. O porqué estaba yo sentado para empezar.

—Bueno, tú vives solo, así que era la forma más sencilla —Aclaró Rin, y el de orbes turquesas se sorprendió; en el pasado Haruka había vivido con su abuela, pero siendo sinceros, no conocía nada de su situación actual—. Y bueno, estaba claro que eras el más apto para entretener el tiempo suficiente a Sousuke.

Esto último lo dijo guiñando un ojo y ambos involucrados decidieron ignorar ese hecho. La mentalidad de Rin parecía haberse vuelto extrañamente retorcida y el único que no parecía haber pillado el significado de las palabras del de pelo ardiente, era el castaño que aún trataba de contener sus ganas de llorar ante la historia de terror que Rin NO había contado —pero que por alguna razón inexplicable, como todo, le había afectado en demasía—.

—Ignoraré ese gesto —Añadió el más alto refiriéndose al de dientes afilados— y ahora pregunto, ¿cómo se supone que lleve todos estos regalos? Supongo que también lo tenéis planeado.

Error. Los tres chicos comenzaron a mirarse unos a los otros evidentemente desconcertados. Habían trazado —Rin había trazado— un plan tan elaborado y complejo que lo más básico había sido olvidado de forma inevitable. Y no eran precisamente pocos los obsequios para Sousuke, por lo que llevarlos en brazos no era viable. Pero el de cabello rojo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un fallo de su magnífico plan —que era casi como su bebé—quedase en evidencia; así que ideo algo digno de su maquiavélica mente en apenas unos minutos.

—Siendo totalmente sinceros —Respondió con tranquilidad—, habíamos olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Pero estoy seguro que Haru te dejará una mochila, maleta o lo que sea para que puedas llevarte las cosas.

El de ojos océano lucía aún más desconcertado, y su mirada se clavó en Rin.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—No es necesario que lo recuerdes, Haruka.

El tono con el que su nombre fue pronunciado le recordó a Haruka cual era la razón por la que estaba ahí para empezar; y no, no era por su amor a Sousuke —inexistente—. Rin le había robado lo único que apreciaba más que la caballa —o casi—, el tapón de la bañera. ¡Oh, cruel dios, qué tan tonto había sido al dejarle pasar a Rin a su templo sagrado — véase: el baño—! Mas no había más culpable que su propia ingenuidad y ahora pagaba su pecado. Porque sin tapón de la tina el agua no se estancaría, sin agua estancada la bañera nunca se llenaría; y sin bañera llena no había baño posible. Y sin baño, Haruka no era persona —que ya no lo era mucho normalmente—. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una pérdida definitiva —o al menos hasta que el veinticuatro horas de su calle abriese para comprar otro tapón—, aún si aquello le obligaba a compartir un tiempo con Yamazaki.

—Ugh, vale, vamos. —Accedió de mala gana.

El moreno, aunque sorprendido porque la caballa cediese tan rápidamente no dijo nada y le siguió. Tachibana y Rin decidieron quedarse allí para cuidar las pertenencias de Sousuke —aunque éste último temía por la integridad del castaño tras descubrir a Rin el psicópata acosador—, así que estaba solo con Nanase. El camino se ofrecía como un tramo tranquilo y el de ojos océano parecía apostar por el permanente silencio; pero Sousuke no estaba de acuerdo.

—Nunca creí que viviría para oírte llamarme "mi príncipe" —Soltó Yamazaki de la nada.

Haruka, delante de él, se tensó de solo oírlo. Recuerdos de aquel momento venían a su cabeza y se sentía el ser más patético del universo entero. Era como recordar una guerra en la que te has rendido al enemigo para sobrevivir; aunque en el caso de Haru, él había accedido a las exigencias de Rin para recuperar su tapón.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor —Añadió el de ojos océano, para sorpresa del más alto, que esperaba tener que interpretar un monólogo teniendo en cuenta que tan comunicativa solía ser la caballa inexpresiva—. No lo hice por gusto.

En ese momento una idea bien poco saludable cruzó la mente del exnadador de Samezuka. Quizás Rin le había contagiado lo psicótico.

—¿Debería agradecerte el esfuerzo, entonces? —Sugirió, dando rápidamente alcance al más bajo.

—Dudo que puedas hacer algo. —Respondió éste, pensando que el más alto jamás podría encontrar su tapón.

—No me subestimes.

Y entonces aquello ocurrió. Sousuke esperó a que Nanase se adelantase un poco; y cuando esta condición se cumplió, le atacó por detrás levantándolo por las piernas. Haruka, en un puro acto reflejo buscando no caerse, se agarró a lo primero que encontró que fuese viable, el cuello de Sousuke; sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que había quedado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Yamazaki? —Soltó, ligeramente exaltado, aunque trató de ocultarlo por no darle el gusto al más alto, que de igual manera sonrió altanero.

—Te llevo como a una princesa —Indicó, casi sin aguantarse la risa, Nanase era bastante más ligero de lo que creía—. ¿No es acaso lo que haría tu príncipe?

—Bájame —Exigió el mayor, evadiendo la pregunta.

—¿No te gusta que te lleve así?

—A quién no le va a gustar es a tu hombro, idiota.

Y como si las palabras de Haruka fuesen un hechizo, su hombro comenzó a resentirse por el esfuerzo; lo que le obligó a dejar al chico en el suelo. Vaya, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Aquello dolía como mil infiernos. A ver ahora como le explicaba al doctor como había acabado así. A Haru, en cambio, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo que ahora su hombro estuviese en un estado de descomposición —desde el punto de vista de Sousuke el súper médico.

—Joder, Nanase, espera, era una broma —Señaló, pero el otro siguió su camino—. Me estoy puto muriendo joder ayúdame.

—A la próxima aprenderás, por subnormal. —Contestó Haruka evidentemente enfadado, al menos lo suficiente como paro no escatimar en insultos para describir al de ojos turquesa, aunque giró sobre sus pasos para ayudarle, ya que Yamazaki estaba en un estado realmente patético y parecía hacer cosplay del jorobado de Nötre-Dame.

—Menudo aburrido estás hecho; ¡y yo que lo había hecho por ti! —Dramatizó el ex-Samezuka acerca de lo poco que había valorado Nanase su esfuerzo por levantarlo, una vez el de éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Adiós.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Divinísimo Nanase, ¿podría usted ayudarme?

—Vete a la mierda, Yamazaki.

Aquella noche no solo fue el mejor cumpleaños de Yamazaki, también fue la primera vez que Nanase le mandó a la mierda —lo cual se repetiría muchas veces durante los próximos años—, algo que Sousuke atesoraba, por muy raro que sonase.

Rin hacía cosas peores y nadie le juzgaba.


End file.
